1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. For example, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a receiving device that receives video data from a required one of external sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various battery-operated portable personal computers such as a notebook personal computer have been developed. Recently, a portable personal computer including a receiving device such as a television (TV) tuner/capture unit has also been developed. The receiving device receives video data from a user's required one of external sources.
However, the power consumption of the above portable personal computer increases by that of the receiving device included therein. Even when TV broadcast program data is not reproduced or recorded using the receiving device, the operating time of the personal computer operated by a battery is shortened.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-289039 (prior art document) discloses a technique of decreasing power consumption of a personal computer incorporating a receiving device. The receiving device has a microcomputer. The microcomputer detects an operation mode of the receiving device in response to a mode setting signal from the main body of the personal computer. The microcomputer detects which of operation modes, a tuner input mode and an external input mode, the receiving device is set in. The microcomputer determines a function block in the receiving device as one required in the detected operation mode. Based on a result of the determination, the microcomputer supplies power only to the required function block in the receiving device.
In the technique of the prior art document, as described above, the microcomputer determines a function block in the receiving device as one required in an operation mode designated by a mode setting signal from the main body of the personal computer. Power is applied to only the function block that is determined as one required.
However, even though an operation mode of the receiving device is designated by a mode setting signal from the main body of the personal computer, the receiving device does not operate at once in the designated operation mode. The receiving device has only to receive video data from an external source corresponding to a designated operation mode and start to transfer the video data to the main body of the personal computer (capture transfer operation) only when it receives an instruction for transfer from the main body of the personal computer. In the technique of the prior art document, therefore, useless power is consumed in a function block corresponding to a designated operation mode even during which period the receiving device need not operate.